Sonrisas turquesa y miel
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Victoire tiene una sonrisa de señorita francesa, de niña rubia, de mujer sensual y de sol naranja a las once de la mañana que a Teddy le encanta porque le hace pensar en muchas cosas. De las cosas en las que Teddy piensa cuando es con Victoire. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Ojalá yo fuera Rowling. Pero no, lo siento. Ningún personaje o lugar me pertenece, y escribo por el mero placer de escribir.

**Sonrisas turquesa y miel.**

Victoire tiene una sonrisa de señorita francesa, de niña rubia, de mujer sensual y de sol naranja a las once de la mañana que a Teddy le encanta porque le hace pensar en muchas cosas.

Así debería haber sido la sonrisa de su mamá, creyó cuando vio sonreír a Victorie por primera vez.

**1.**

Sus sonrisas le iluminaban el mundo incluso cuando la descubrió caprichosa y malcriada. Una verdadera princesita de la familia que regalaba sonrisas por doquier y recibía caramelos.

Claro que sintió la envidia recorrerlo entero, observarla a ella, que no era tan distinta a él y que sin embargo _sí_ tenía una familia. Porque Teddy tenía una abuela y un padrino, pero Victoire tenía abuelas, abuelos, padrino y tíos para dar y repartir. Mamá y papá.

¡Y ella como luz en la oscuridad iluminándolo todo! ¡Todos iluminándola a ella!

Que Victoire vamos a volar, que mira lo que te traje, que qué bonita está Vicky, que qué niña tan preciosa, que ¿Vickie quieres varitas de regaliz?

Ella le gustaba incluso cuando peleaban por cosas tontas y todos intentaban ser imparciales con ambos, distraer a Victoire con algo mejor para que Teddy pudiera continuar con lo que hacía; o cuando se encaprichaba en que quería volar en un dragón y sólo se oían las voces chillonas y horrorizadas de Fleur y las abuelas de Victoire y la carcajada limpia del tío Charlie.

–La próxima vez que venga, princesa, te traeré un dragón grandote como La Madriguera. –le prometía Charlie casi siempre, guiñándole un ojo a Fleur disimuladamente, quien sonreía aliviada.  
Pero Victoire quería volar ese día -y no otro- en dragón, así que había que distraerla con otra cosa.

Con el tiempo, Teddy también comenzó a consentirla, casi sin darse cuenta. Porque cuando se le cumplía un capricho, por más chiquitito e insignificante que fuera, ella obsequiaba una sonrisa al mundo. Y no era una sonrisa más, era una sonrisa Victoire que Teddy coleccionaba como oro, conservando las propias y adueñándose de las ajenas; hurtándolas en silencio y guardándolas con cuidado.

Eso sí, algo que nunca le consintió, ni siquiera cuando fueron grandes y comenzaron a compartir hasta la cama, fue a su padrino.  
Harry era suyo, y ni Victoire podría robarle eso.

Se llevaban bien, de todos modos, porque Victoire sentía a Teddy como su mejor amigo, y Teddy la tenía de consentida; como una hermanita más pequeña a la que proteger, a la cual cuidar, a la cual ir añadiendo a su pequeña familia de a poquito y con cuidado, para que cuando Victoire se diera cuenta ya no pudiera salirse.

**2.**

Teddy le contaba a Victoire sobre Hogwarts y ella le regalaba exclamaciones en francés. Lejos de saber qué significaba, a Teddy le gustaba porque sonaba bonito; y las repetía a veces, cuando no se daba cuenta.  
Su abuela y la tía Ginny siempre se reían cuando se le escapaba su francés lleno de ges y muy nasal; Victoire se ofendía seriamente si lo oía practicar francés, porque la exageración de Teddy ocultaba su esmero, y ella se sentía burlada.

E incluso hubo una época en la que Bill invitaba a Teddy a su casa a merendar y Fleur se ofrecía amablemente a sentarse con él un rato a enseñarle un francés práctico, elegante y ligero.

Es así como el día de hoy, Teddy puede reconocerle a Victoire los estados de ánimo, los susurros a media voz, los secretos que se guarda para el viento y para ella, el privilegio de que nadie sepa lo que dice cuando se sonríe y se le escapan las palabras.  
Palabras de ocasiones especiales.

**3.**

Cuando Victoire se vistió con el escudo de Hogwarts, Teddy le confesó a su padrino entre susurros a media voz que tenía miedo por la princesa.  
Todavía recuerda la frustración que le provocó haberse hecho entender mal, porque para Harry Potter tener miedo por alguien equivale a épocas pasadas de románticos héroes y luces verdes sobrevolando el aire.

– ¡No es eso! –le había cortado Teddy con impaciencia. –Es que… La princesa es especial. ¿Qué pasaría si le da miedo el lago y no quiere cruzarlo en bote? ¿Y si no le gusta la casa que le toque y se encapricha con otra? ¿Y si no le gustan los horarios, o las comidas? ¿Y si alguien se pasa con ella, o algún profesor pregunta algo que no sabe responder, o reprueba, o extraña su casa, y a sus padres?

Harry sonrió, despeinando el cabello azabache de Teddy e ignorando con algún esfuerzo la pequeña cicatriz con forma de rayo que tenía por encima de sus ojos verdes sin gafas y que tapaba su flequillo indomable.

–Victoire puede regresar si Hogwarts no le gusta, pero no veo por qué no va a gustarle a la princesa. No la subestimes tanto, Teddy. Ella es una niña vivaz y fuerte. –le aseguró. –Y si eso no alcanza, ella cuenta con su Teddy, que va a encargarse de que nadie se aproveche de ella.

Harry siquiera sospechó que Teddy se iba a tomar sus palabras al pie de la letra, sintiéndose completamente responsable de ella, haciendo las veces de consejero, amigo y hermano mayor.

Pero resulta que Victoire no tuvo problemas con el lago, con la casa de su padre, de los Weasley y de la familia: Gryffindor; tampoco tuvo dificultades con los horarios, las comidas, los profesores o sus compañeros. Demostró ser una niña entusiasmada con el castillo e interesada en la magia, lo suficientemente independiente como para estarse tanto tiempo lejos de casa y sin papá o mamá que le cumplieran los caprichos y antojos.

Aunque Teddy aun la ve en la sala común hasta tarde, mirando el fuego crepitar en la chimenea sin decir palabra; escapando en puntas de pie por el retrato de la Dama Gorda en busca de las cocinas y encontrándose casualmente a un Teddy molesto por su desobediencia.  
Y aun la acompaña silenciosamente en sus silencios de media noche; la guía hasta las cocinas, la espera por las tardes, le trae dulces de Hogsmeade.

Y como recompensa, Victoire le obsequia sonrisas varias.  
Le sonríe con dulzura, con condescendencia, con ingenuidad, con gratitud, con hoyuelos, con los ojos, con las manos.

Hablar con Victoire, ayudar a Victoire, cuidar a Victoire, jugar con Victoire, pasear con Victoire, estudiar con Victoire; los pequeños instantes de Teddy son Victoire. Esa Victoire que crece con el tiempo, que arrasa con los años, que trae locos a todos los muchachos y le da a Teddy tantos dolores de cabeza.

**4.**

Ahora que creció, cuando él le dice "Princesa, voy a estar con Dean fuera", ella arquea una de sus finas cejas y una risita brota de sus labios.

–Nadie va a secuestrarme, Teddy, tranquilo.

Él la mira con desconfianza, pero como Dean lo espera, se apura.

–Y Ted…

Él sonríe porque sabe que ella espera a que esté a punto de marcharse para retomar la conversación. Y sabe que ella sabe que odia que le llame así.

–No me llames princesa. –gruñe en voz baja. Y en francés.  
Teddy estalla en carcajadas entonces.

–Como usted ordene, princesa. –le dice.

Y que quede claro: eso de que nadie va a secuestrarla es mentira. Porque en cuanto él se descuida, ya hay algún imbécil tonteando con ella. ¡Y ella que no lo ve!

Como la vez que a la directora McGonagall se le ocurrió la maldita idea de organizar un baile de Halloween en el cual los hombres escogieran a sus parejas. De un día para el otro, el rumor de que Willian Quint tenía de pareja a Victoire Weasley, recorrió el castillo de una punta a la otra.  
El buen Dean impidió que Teddy cumpliera una larga condena en Azkaban acusado de homicidio, pero no logró impedir que llamaran a su padrino para suspender a Teddy luego de partirle el labio y dejarle un ojo hinchado de un certero puñetazo a ese tal Quint después de que éste hubiera besado a Victoire en pleno baile. Y con la luz prendida.

Victoire no le perdonó la humillación. Y él no supo perdonarle que le privara de su primer beso.  
Para entonces, no supo que era eso.

O como cuando Victoire comenzó a salir con un Ravenclaw más grande en secreto, porque Teddy haría mucho escándalo y a su tío Ron le haría poca gracia.

–No me lo creerás. –comentó Dean divertido una tarde, tumbándose en la cama de Teddy con todo y zapatillas.

– ¿Y me creerías tú si te dijera que tienes cama propia?

Dean lejos de hacerle caso se cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y se acomodó aun más.

–He visto a la princesa con un Ravenclaw de poca monta en los jardines, e iban tomados de la mano.

Teddy esa vez sí que se enojó. Fue un enojo inexplicable para Victoire, quien esperaba que se enfadara si llegaba a enterarse de su noviazgo adolescente, pero no fue un enojo explosivo como cuando Quint, sino, un enojo de miradas resentidas, comentarios filosos y gestos recelosos que logró hacerla llorar pasados unos cuantos meses.

Si hay algo en Victoire que Teddy había aprendido a apreciar, es que detrás de esa fachada de princesa consentida, era una muchacha que había ido adquiriendo virtudes y el carácter de todos sus tíos: era fuerte como el tío Charlie, graciosa como el tío George, callada y siempre lista como su tío Harry, persistente y cabeza dura como el tío Ron.  
Y a su vez, era un encanto, como su madre.

Cuando ella se aferró a él por la manga de su túnica y tironeó para que la esperara en un costado del pasillo, y sin esperar a que se marcharan todos los demás, le exigió explicaciones que él no supo dar (porque eso de estar enfadado se había convertido en algo monótono, eso de todos los días. Y era tan casual, tan cotidiano, que poco a poco fue olvidando sus motivos).

–Apártate, Victoire, se me hace tarde. –la había callado, todavía confundido y cortando su discurso.

Ella lo miró dolida y sus ojos se dilataron ligeramente. Su mano seguía sujeta a su túnica.

El cabello de Teddy cambió de color sin que él se percatara. Y su mano se movió sola hacia el mentón de ella y lo levantó con cuidado, como pidiendo permiso.  
Ella se dejó.

– ¿Estás…? ¿Estás bien, princesa? No llores.

Ella ahogó un sollozo suave y se mordió el labio inferior.

– ¿Es ese estúpido Ravenclaw que… Qué te hizo? –exigió, rozando sus dedos con la tela de su túnica que ocultaba su varita. Si hubieran estado en otra situación, ella quizás le hubiera dicho que se parecía un poquito al tío Harry.

–Ted Lupin, eres un completo estúpido. –le espetó. – ¡No lloro por Mike! Y si no hubieras estado evitándome todo este tiempo, te hubieras enterado que lo dejé después de que te enteraste. Si me hubieras escuchado y no te hubieras hecho el ofendido… ¡Si hasta lo dejé por ti y todo!

–Es tu vida. –respondió Teddy encogiéndose de hombros. –Puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Me da igual.

Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas una vez más.

–Qué idiota, Lupin, qué idiota eres. –susurró, soltándole la manga de la túnica ahora toda arrugada, y marchándose con sus lágrimas a otro sitio.

Esa vez, Teddy la corrió pasillo y medio hasta alcanzarla; la sujetó con fuerza de los hombros, obligándola a voltearse y la estrujó contra su pecho plano.  
Allí, ella cabía perfectamente.

–Lo siento, princesa, lo siento. En serio, no llores.

Le acarició las hebras rojizas y rubias de su cabello suave que desprendía un perfume que sin saberlo, Teddy había añorado mucho. Muchísimo.

Ella se dejó hacer, sollozando suavemente y repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo:

–Qué idiota, Teddy, qué idiota eres.

Cuando se deshizo del abrazo, el cabello de Teddy se había vuelto del turquesa que llevaba cuando tenía siete años y sus ojos, antes negros, ahora brillaban en color miel.

Vicotire le sonrió con hoyuelos; cabello revuelto, mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza y ojos rojos de haber estado llorando.

La sonrisa de Victoire fue turquesa y miel.

**5.**

– ¿Crees que me quede bien?

–Si no te gusta puedes cerrarte el agujero y ya. –sonrió ella, tumbada en el césped con el cabello disperso en las piernas de un Teddy más grande, más adulto. –A menos que…Oh, Teddy tiene miedo. –rió ella.

Él gruñó, esforzándose por esconder una sonrisa que disimuló haciéndole cosquillas a Victoire, quien se retorcía entre sus brazos y era todo risas, hoyuelos y súplicas.

–Lo siento, lo siento. Es mentira, Teddy no le teme a nada. –dijo ella entre risas.

–Así está mejor. –coincidió él, besándole la punta de la nariz. – ¿Me lo hago o no?

–Sí. –dijo ella, y se sentó en sus piernas, frente a él, tomando el abridor del césped y acercándoselo a Teddy. –Cierra los ojos. –sonrió ella, acercando peligrosamente el abridor al labio inferior de Teddy. – ¿Ahí?

Él asintió.

–Quédate quieto tonto. –lo regañó ella y antes de que Teddy pudiera moverse de nuevo, presionó el abridor. Lo sintió estremecerse mientras apretaba los ojos y su cabello cambiaba del verde al azul, del azul al negro, del negro al rojo, del rojo al…

–Listo. –dijo ella, sonriendo.

Él rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica hasta hallar un aro pequeño y ponérselo.

Victoire le dio su aprobación.

–A tu novia le va a gustar. –le aseguró en broma.

Teddy sonrió.

– ¿A ti te gusta, princesa?

–Sí. ¿Duele?

Teddy rió de buena gana, ella susurró algo en francés con el ceño fruncido, muy indignada y le dio la espalda, sentándose para el otro lado. Entre risas, Teddy la sujetó con firmeza por la cintura, pegándola más contra su cuerpo.

**6.**

Teddy la encontró en los jardines porque supo dónde buscarla. Susan seguramente se enfadaría por haberla dejado plantada en plena fiesta de graduación, pero tampoco es que importara mucho; las cosas con su novia no iban muy bien de un tiempo a esta parte.

Además, la princesa estaba antes que nadie. Ella era su prioridad, porque era también su responsabilidad. Una responsabilidad que se había cargado él solo cuando era pequeño, y que nunca se había cuestionado, porque la tomaba con gusto.

Victoire estaba sentada a orillas del lago, arrojando piedritas que se hundían sin gracia y refunfuñando por lo bajo en francés porque sus piedritas no saltaban en la superficie del lago como cuando Teddy las arrojaba.

Él sonrió, tomó una piedra sin pretensiones y la arrojó al lago. Rebotó un par de veces en la superficie y luego se hundió.

–Nunca vas a entender que no se puede estar aquí por la noche, ¿no? –preguntó, esforzándose por sonar enfadado. Ella no le hizo caso. – ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que yo no regresaré? ¿Quién vendrá a rescatarte si el Calamar Gigante te hace su cena? –preguntó en plan sermón, jugando con el piercing en su labio.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–No quiero que te vayas. –susurró.  
A Teddy se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando la oyó, con su mismo tonito de "quiero volar en dragón", mordiéndose el labio inferior y cruzándose de brazos, sin resignarse a este nuevo capricho que sabía imposible.

Se había equivocado todo el tiempo, Victoire seguía siendo esa misma de las sonrisas-premio de cuando era niña. Era la misma que se sentaba en el regazo de papá en la mesa, o sobre los hombros de su tío Charlie. La misma que volaba en escoba con su tía Ginny, necesitaba a su abuela o a su madre para dormir y arrastraba a su tía Hermione sujetándole dos dedos adultos con toda su manito pequeña hasta el hogar crepitante en invierno, la obligaba a sentarse en uno de los sillones y a contarle de nuevo el cuento de esos que son tres hermanos, ese del puente, y la capa, y la varita, ese que me contaste la otra vez, ese que... ¿La fábula de los Tres Hermanos?, sí, ese.  
La misma a la que Teddy le cedía sus ranas de chocolate para verla sonreír o para enfadarse cuando las dejaba escapar porque _pobres ranitas_.

Teddy sonrió y se sentó tras ella, con las piernas abiertas para que ella pudiera tumbarse sobre él; recargado sobre el césped con una mano, la otra le acariciaba el cabello a Victoire.

–Princesa… –susurró condescendientemente.

–Hogwarts no será lo mismo sin ti.

–Lo sé. Ahora todos los muchachos van a aprovechar mi ausencia. –gruñó. Ella rió.

–Por fin voy a poder tener muchos novios. –bromeó ella.

–Mira, niña. –la amenazó. –que yo no me entere.

Ella sonrió.

–Vamos, nena, vendré a verte cada vez que tengas excursión a Hogsmeade, y cuando quieras verme, sólo tienes que escribirme y apareceré en la chimenea, o te enseñaré cómo ir a Hogsmeade para que podamos encontrarnos. –le guiñó un ojo.

– ¿Sabes cómo ir de aquí a Hogsmeade y nunca me lo habías dicho? –exclamó indignada.

–Es que eres un peligro, princesa. Vendré a verte todos los fines de semana, lo prometo.

–No será lo mismo. Tendré que pasear sola por la noche. –sonrió, mirándolo con sus ojos traviesos, ojos en los que se reflejaba la picardía.

–Es que no vas a pasear sola por la noche. Te vas a portar muy bien y vas a cumplir con todas las normas, eh, nena.

–Sí, Teddy… -respondió ella con condescendencia. – ¿Vendrás a verme todos los fines de semana? ¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo.

**7.**

Teddy la tomó de la mano y la llevó a un sitio apartado de la familia, no fuera a ser que los tíos se enfadaran, porque entonces estaría en problemas: no podía contra todos.

La estación 9 y ¾ se respiraba igual que todos los años: ansiedad, risas, añoranza, miedos, humo.

Victoire sonrió cuando estuvieron un poco más solos.

– ¿Y Susan? –preguntó con fingida inocencia. Él le apretó los dedos en forma de reproche.

– ¿Celosa, princesa?

– ¿Yo? No, de ninguna manera. Claro que no, Lupin. –refunfuñó. –Bueno, un poquito.

–Que princesa tonta. –sonrió Teddy, besándola en la comisura de los labios, rozando su piercing contra la mejilla de ella. –Susan fue. Terminó.

Ella cruzó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Teddy, acariciándole el cabello turquesa y miel, y atrayéndolo más para besarlo.

El silbido del tren les llamó la atención. Victoire se pegó un poco más a Teddy, él le soltó la mano con cuidado y lentitud.

–Nos vemos cuando llegues. –le guiñó un ojo. Ella le regaló espontáneamente una sonrisa Victoire con hoyuelos, una sonrisa turquesa y miel, como Teddy, como el francés, como princesa.

–Y Lupin… -le llamó una vez dentro del tren. –Je t'aime –susurró.

Teddy la observó marcharse pensando en las palabras de ocasiones especiales de Victoire, sus palabras en francés.  
En su sonrisa turquesa y miel, en su cabello sedoso y su perfume suave. Y que maldita sea, ya la extrañaba.

…

Victoire y Teddy van a ser muy felices si dejan reviews.


End file.
